


Devil in the Lycra

by pletu



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crush, First Kiss, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pletu/pseuds/pletu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy has a crush on the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, and it doesn't get any easier when he finds out his best friend is the man behind the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in the Lycra

There was no sophisticated way to put it, Foggy had the hots for the man in the mask. The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, no matter how much Foggy mistrusted him, was stuck fast in his head and he couldn’t shake him. He would tell anyone who listened what he thought about the man, how he was a terrorist and a deranged vigilante, how he’d give anything to be the lawyer to take him down, but he couldn’t stop they way his heart raced every time he featured in the news, how he blushed when he saw the black clad figure take down four cops at once, his taught muscles visible even through the low quality CCTV footage. It was an inconvenience to say the least, but one that could be avoided easily enough.

That is, until Matt started noticing. The first few times Matt blamed it on Foggy’s anger, his dislike of the masked man. He was too occupied by his own reaction to Foggy’s disapproval to concern himself too deeply with how Foggy’s body was responding. But then he started listening, really listening. Foggy’s heart rate and skin temperature would rise, as usual, but there was no anger attached, no tightening of the muscles. And instead of launching into his usual rants about the rise of civilian law enforcement in urban climates, he would clam up, change channels and refuse to engage Karen on the subject. 

The penny finally dropped one night after work when Matt, Foggy and Karen went out for drinks after a small victory on the Cardenas case. The TV was on in the corner where footage from the most recent sighting of the masked man looped over and over again on the news. 

‘I can’t believe how well he can fight,’ Karen stated, her voice a little distant. She was still in awe of the man, and had been talking about him more often lately. Her fixation was growing steadily, and Matt dreaded to think where her curiosity might lead her. ‘Like, when he saved me, he was relentless. He never faltered, not once.’ 

Matt heard Foggy’s heart rate rise, the temperature of his skin climbing slowly. Matt frowned, it had never been this easily provoked before. And then Matt noticed it, Foggy was smiling. He could feel the tension in the muscles, small and barely perceptible, but it was there. Foggy had a crush. For the rest of the night Matt didn’t stop grinning. 

\-----

 

Matt had resigned himself to the fact that Foggy’s crush would dissipate pretty sharpish once he realised the man in the mask was really his best friend. In fact, it did for a while, although the alternative was much less pleasant. For days Foggy radiated nothing but pure anger when around Matt, and it broke his heart to sense such a shift in their relationship, from the possibility of something fantastic to the prospect of losing him. 

But Foggy had come around, after they’d talked everything out, and pretty soon the crush returned, knocking Matt off balance. He had thought this was completely off the table after what had happened between them, but apparently Foggy was still interested. More interested than ever, in fact. Now the symptoms extended to their time together in and out of work, and Matt felt Foggy’s eyes on him more profoundly than ever before. Matt couldn’t tell if it was Foggy’s heightened interests or his own body tuning into Foggy’s, but it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling. 

\-----

A few months after Matt’s big reveal, Foggy had offered to walk Matt home, mostly out of habit. He knew Matt didn’t need him, that he was probably the most capable man in New York when it came to self defence, but Foggy had never done it simply because he needed to. He enjoyed their time together, and so did Matt, so he accepted Foggy’s company gladly. 

It was past midnight, another long day at the office working to bring Fisk down anyway they could. They’d let Karen go early, she had become pale and drawn lately, and both Matt and Foggy were seriously concerned. They knew the fight was costing them all, but there was something else going on, and Matt could sense it. Karen looked thankful when they relieved her, and she left just after nine. 

As Matt and Foggy left the office a few hours later, Foggy offered his elbow. Another habit he just couldn’t seem to kick. Matt smiled and held onto Foggy’s arm, and they began to walk, mulling over what had been discussed earlier on. Foggy occupied himself with conversation, but Matt could feel his skin heating up, focused like a pressure point where Matt held onto Foggy’s arm. Matt had to admire how well he was hiding his feelings outwardly, despite part of him wishing that he wouldn’t. 

‘Yeah, but even if we can get him locked up, somehow expose what he’s done, what’s to say he’s not just gonna bust out again? Even if he doesn’t, it’ll take at least a year to even get a court date. That man has cronies everywhere,’ Foggy argued, sighing. ‘We’d have to bring down an entire system.’ 

‘I know, Foggy. But he’s the leader, the king pin. Everyone follows his orders. Like I said, if we cut off the head of the snake-‘

‘The body dies, yeah I know,’ Foggy finished. ‘But how do we know two won’t just pop back in its place? Like one of those hydra things.’ Foggy led Matt down an alleyway, a shortcut between the office and Matt’s apartment. The streetlights barely touched the shadows here, and Foggy suddenly regretted his decision. 

‘We don’t know, but all we can do is-‘ Matt stopped, dropped his cane and pushed Foggy to the side, turning on his heel back towards the entrance of the alley. At the mouth of the alley, silhouetted by the orange streetlight behind them, stood four men, all stoutly built and dressed in black. Foggy turned towards the other end of the alley, where two others stood, closing in on them. 

Immediately Matt’s stance had changed. Foggy could see that he was no longer Matthew Murdock, lawyer and friend. He’d never seen this in the flesh, only scraps caught on CCTV cameras when Matt had been careless. Foggy’s skin prickled not entirely with fear. He knew he was about to witness something spectacular. 

The men closed in, and Matt put out a hand towards Foggy, a motion to stay back. Foggy pushed himself against the wall of the alley, and watched from the shadows as Matt took out man after man, his body moving with a brutal sort of elegance, something raw and violent and yet strangely beautiful. The balance was tipping between fear and excitement and Foggy gave way to the thrill of it, of seeing his best friend become the man he had only caught glimpses of, the man he had wanted for so long. 

Matt was on fire, filled with adrenaline and covered in sweat. He caught the last man with a precise hit to the throat, and floored him with the last of his strength. He stood for a moment, over the unconscious bodies of the men, caught up in the thrill of it, when Foggy finally spoke. 

‘Holy fucking shit,’ Foggy whispered, walking out into the lamplight. ‘That was so fucking cool, dude.’ Matt could hear Foggy’s heart racing, could feel the heat radiating from his body, symptoms elevated higher than he’d ever felt them before. Matt’s own body responded, and before he knew what he was doing, he had hold of Foggy by the shirt and was pulling him closer, pressing their lips together. Foggy made a noise of surprise before responding, relaxing into the kiss. After a moment, Foggy pulled away. 

‘You knew, didn’t you?’ he asked, breathless and flushed. 

‘It was a little hard to miss,’ Matt responded apologetically. 

‘Was I that obvious?’ he said, cringing slightly. 

Matt floundered. ‘Not really, I just kinda guessed y’know with my senses and-‘

Foggy glared. 

Matt sighed. ‘I could have heard your heartbeat two blocks away.’ 

‘Jesus Christ I can’t believe you knew all this t-‘ 

Matt kissed him again, this time slower, the rush of the fighting subsiding a little. His hands moved up to touch Foggy’s face, remembering the first time he’d allowed Matt to memorise his features. There was a dull groan from by Foggy’s feet as one of the men began to wake up. 

‘Not that I’m complaining or anything,’ Foggy said, breathless. ‘And Jesus I’m not, but can we do this somewhere away from the assassins that literally just tried to kill us.’ 

Matt grinned, and led Foggy back to his apartment.


End file.
